Loved you all along:how it began
by ankaz123
Summary: Max and Millie work together on a case which brings them closer, when tragedy strikes. will they end up together? first part in the series
1. Chapter 1: Wondering

Loved you all along: how it began (max and millie)

**Note: this is my first fanfiction story, about one of my favourite shows, The Bill. Enjoy and remember to review coz I wanna know what you thought of my very first story. Uploading second chapter real soon. xx "how it began" is actual name of this story as it is the first part in a 3 or so part series. **

Chapter 1: Wondering

Millie pushed back the door and stepped into the CID and scanned the room looking for Jo, instead she found a very solemn-looking Max Carter starring at his computer. "Excuse me sarge, have you seen Jo around, Smithy just sent me up with these letters for her" she asked him with a soft smile on her lips.

He glanced up at her from his computer screen, still with a blank look on his face, "yeah you just missed her, she and Stevie had to go and talk to someone about the break-in last week" he said returning to his computer screen.

"Oh right" she said annoyed at his lack of interest "I'll just leave them on her desk, can you tell her I put them there?" she asked him, trying to catching his gaze.

"Uh huh" he replied, it was as if she wasn't even there.

"Uhh, ok thank you" she said quietly and with that, she walked out and down the stairs back to uniform. "What the hell is that mans problem" she wondered to herself as she walked.


	2. Chapter 2: Bored

Chapter 2: Bored

**Note: hope you are enjoying it, may seen a little boring but dw it gets way better as you go. Remember to review, always wanna know what you think. xx**

Millie was walking out of the change room thinking of her warm bed and a cup of coffee when Jo caught up to her. "Oh Millie, thanks for bringing up those papers from Smithy this morning, saved me the trip down" she chuckled.

"Oh it's ok, I had nothing much to do anyway, was just sitting around looking for something to do" she said smiling. "Uniform can be hectic one day and kinda boring the next".

Jo laughed at her joke and said "well if you are that bored why don't you come up to CID tomorrow and help us out, we could always go with some spare hands. That place is _always_ hectic"

"Umm yeah I suppose I could, if Uniform isn't too busy" Millie replied.

"Look don't worry, ill clear it with Inspector Smith first thing tomorrow, look forward to having you around" Jo said and walked off up the stairs towards the CID. Millie smiled to herself and walked out into the night-time London chill towards her car.


	3. Chapter 3: Busy

Chapter 3: Busy

Millie quickly swiped her pass and walked towards the change-rooms. But before she could get to the door, she was stopped by Stuart. "Heard you were joining us in CID today PC Brown" he said with a hint of friendly humour in his voice.

"Yeah" she replied happily "I'm looking forward to it, better than being stuck down here doing nothing" she said nodding towards the Uniform area. Stuart laughed "well just pray you don't get stuck with DS Carter for the day because you will be wishing to get back here ASAP" he said walking off. "What?" she thought.

She got changed into her uniform and walked through the swinging doors into the CID room. Jo noticed her and smiled, walking up to her. "Hey Millie" she said "I've talked to Smithy and he said as long as I don't poach you away from Uniform permanently, you can help us out here in CID for a little bit." Millie smiled as Jo continued "here, all these papers are signed reports and I need you to give them back out to everyone, then you can go ask the DI if he needs any help". "Yep got it, thanks Jo" Millie said as Jo rushed off to do something.

All day, Millie walked around helping out the detectives and filing paperwork. She was busy doing some filing on a computer when DI Manson's voice called out her name. "Millie!" she spun around and started to walk towards his office when she realised DS Carter was standing inside, with his usual frown. "I need you to go with DS Carter and bring in a suspect in the McHenry case" explained the DI. "Ahh, yeah sure Guv" she replied giving the DI a smile and quickly glancing at Max who was standing with his hands stuffed in his pockets. "Good, Jo was right, it is good to have a spare pair of hands around this place" he said looking down at his paperwork and dismissing them both with a wave of the hand.


	4. Chapter 4:The Case

Chapter 4: The Case

Max and Millie walked down to the car in silence; Millie sat down in the passenger seat. "What's this case about Sarge?" Millie asked Max as he turned on the engine. "Mark McHenry is our number one suspect in an international drug-smuggling ring which is operating out of London. We are going to go pick up an Andrew Lloyd, who we think is a drug runner for McHenry. We think he smuggles drugs to countries like Australia and New Zealand, him being an Australian citizen." Millie could hear a hint of annoyance in Max's voice; it was as if he was angry she didn't already know this. Although she was a little frustrated at Max, she put it to the back of her mind and concentrated on the task in front of her. They drove to a small estate which had about 15 small apartments in it.

"Which number is it Sarge?"

"Twelve" he replied with his signature frown. They both walked up the two flights of stairs but as they got to the top, Max stopped her. "Be ready, Lloyd might put up a fight when he opens the door". Millie just nodded and swallowed hard. As they walked up to the door with the 12 on it, they paused and Max knocked on the wooden door.

A young, scruffy, thin man opened the door, rubbing his eyes. "Yeah? What you want?" Millie could hear his Australian accent very clearly. Both she and Max pulled out their warrant cards and flashed them. "DS Carter and...." as soon as the man saw their cards, he sprang into action and started running back into the apartment trying to close the door behind him. Max was faster and grabbed the door pushing it back. Millie followed and saw as Max tried to grab the man and put his hands behind his back but the man struggled. Millie tried to help Max by also trying to grab his hands but the man pulled the hand back and slapped Millie right across the face. She fell onto the corner of a table and then the floor hitting it hard. She put her hand to her lip and as she drew it back she saw it was covered in blood. Max had finally managed to grab the man's hands, put them in handcuffs and sit him in the corner of the room. He hadn't realised Millie was hurt until he had turned around and seen her sitting on the floor with a hand covered in blood.

**Please review! xx**


	5. Chapter 5: Hospital

Chapter 5: Hospital

"Millie!" he exclaimed coming over to kneel next to her and putting one hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" he said in a normal voice but Millie swore she heard a tiny bit of concern.

"Umm I would say yeah fine, but this is a lot of blood, isn't it?" she said trying to joke but she was in a fair amount of pain, from hitting the floor that hard. The corner of Max's lips drew into a small smile and he replied "yeah I think it is. Look I'll call back-up to come pick him up" nodding towards a sulking Lloyd "and I'll take you down to St Hugh's for a quick check." Millie just nodded as her lip also starting to pound.

Roger and Tony arrived to the apartment to take Lloyd away but when they saw Millie sitting with a blood stained shirt as well as a bloody napkin covering her mouth they were filled with concern. "I'm fine, look the bleeding is going down" she said pulling the napkin up and showing them her mouth. Millie was trying to put on a brave face, but she was actually cringing as another wave of pain hit her in the mouth.

"I'm actually about to take her to St Hugh's" added Max who walked into the room with the usual frown and his arms folded over his chest. "There, you see, they will clean me up there and they can give me a pain pill, I'll be fine!" She said standing up and walking towards the door "it's not a big deal, c'mon go, the DI will be waiting". Reluctantly Roger and Tony took an unhappy Lloyd away. Millie sighed and said to Max, "ok sarge, can you please take me now, I really need something for this pain, I think I bruised my back pretty badly and my lip is killing me". Max just gave Millie a small smile and walked out the door down towards the car. "Why are you smiling Sarge? I'm in pain here" she asked pointing to herself. "Well you just told Tony and Roger that you were fine and it was nothing but now you are complaining about extreme pain."

"I didn't want to worry them, I didn't want anyone to think that I can't even to bring in a suspect, let alone work in CID" Millie looked at the ground as she walked looking glum. Max glanced at her and felt sorry, "look don't worry about it, Lloyd was on drugs and on edge, he was resisting,_ I_ nearly got hit" he said gently with a small smile. Mille saw that Max was trying to cheer her up and painfully smiled to herself.

At St Hugh's the nurse led Millie to a bed and told her to sit while she went to find a doctor to attend to her. Max followed trudging along with his hands in his pockets and just stood patiently beside her bed. When the doctor came, he told Millie he would wait in the foyer. The doctor gave Millie a strong pain reliever and looked at her lower back which was now covered with a large yellow bruise. Millie's lip was cleaned up and bandaged. When the doctor finished, she stood up and walked to the foyer, when Max saw her, he stood up and followed her out the door.

**Review! xx**


	6. Chapter 6: Interview

Chapter 6: Interview

Millie quickly walked into Sun Hill police station and tried not to catch anyone's attention. Nate was sitting at the front desk, reading the newspaper but when he saw Millie, he quickly jumped to his feet and jogged over to her. "Hey Mills, heard you got hit, you ok?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine, it was nothing" she replied, waving it off.

"So what happened?" he asked indicating to her lip.

"Me and Ma...DS Carter were going to arrest someone but the guy just lost it and he was resisting, he ended up slapping me and I fell pretty hard onto the ground. The Sarge took me to St Hugh's where someone patched me up and gave me a pain killer".

"Ohh right well I'll leave you to it" Nate said with a cheeky smile on his lips and walking away. Millie just ignored Nate's cheeky grin and looked down at her shirt. It was covered in large blood stains, "oh crap, now I gotta get changed". Millie walked into the female change rooms and took her spare shirt out of her locker. When she had changed she walked up the stairs, pushed back the swinging CID door and went up to Jo. "Hi Jo, what do you need me to do?"

"Oh Millie, Max told me what happened when you went to arrest Lloyd, are you ok to keep working?" she asked with a concern smile on her face.

"Yeah I'm fine, they gave me some pretty strong painkillers down at the hospital, I should be fine till the end of the day".

"Well good because DS Carter was requested that you join him when he interviews Andrew Lloyd. I think he is about to start, you had better get down there". Millie was a little surprised that Max would request _her _but she was also determined to get a result. She made her way back down to the interview rooms and found Max standing outside.

"You requested me DS Carter?" she said smiling. Max just looked at her with a blank face "well seeing as you are already involved" he said indicating to her lip "I thought you might like to join me when I interview him". Max opened the interview room door for Millie and she stepped inside, sitting in the chair with his arms folded, hunched over the table was Andrew Lloyd. He seemed different now, tired and defeated. As both Millie and Max sat down, he looked up at them and sat up. Max clicked the tape and started the interview: "Interview with Andrew Lloyd, present are DS Carter and PC Brown. Now Mr Lloyd, do you know anyone by the name of Mark McHenry?" Lloyd looked at his lawyer who just nodded solemnly; he turned back to Max and said "yeah I met him in Sydney a few months back, we are mates".

"Well we have reason to believe that you are involved in Mr McHenry's criminal dealings. We think he is a big part in a pretty big drug syndicate and that _you_ are heavily involved." Andrew's eyes widened at this, "look Mark isn't the sorta guy to mess around with alright? I'm not giving you anything unless I get something back" he pouted, sat back, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Interview suspended" Max clicked the tape, stood up and charged angrily out of the room motioning for Millie to follow.

"What are you thinking Sarge?" asked Millie as soon as she shut the door behind her. "I think that he is genuinely scared, I think that McHenry has contacts everywhere and if he hears that Lloyd tipped us off, there will be trouble, especially in Australia and here in London".

"Right" agreed Millie with a nod of the head "so what now?"

"I'm thinking we offer him protection and see what that gives us, we can work from there if we need to" decided Max. He turned towards the door but saw from the corner of his eye Millie cringing and trying to catch her breath. "You alright Millie?" he asked walking up to her.

"Yep, fine sarge" she said not very convincingly, wincing as she stood up straight with a small smile. "Let's do this"

**Hope u liked it, review! xx**


	7. Chapter 7: Giving us names

Chapter 7: Giving us names

"Alright Mr Lloyd, we understand why you would be afraid of McHenry and we have decided to offer you protection, but you will need to give us something first" Millie said determinedly without emotion, "names".

"Ok ok but will you be able to protect me back in Australia? I have family there; will you be able to protect them?"

"We will see what we can do" added Max with a frown "but we need those names first".

"Ok" sighed Lloyd. "McHenry is the top gun, his right hand man Pat Hugh, runs the day to day stuff like deliveries and shipments. Jacob Armstrong does the distribution..." Lloyd continued to name people who were involved and Millie obediently wrote them all down. When they were finished Max said "Alright Mr Lloyd, we are going to keep you here for a while until we decide what to do about this." Max walked out of the interview room and Millie followed, "what are you thinking Sarge?"

"I want to set up a sting operation and see if we can catch these guys in the act, take the whole operation down" said Max with a hint of excitement in his voice. Now it was Millie's turn to frown, "won't we need the DI to sign off on it?" she asked.

"Where do you think we are going now?" Max replied with the frown returning to his face. They both walked up to the CID and Max knocked on DI Manson's door, "Guv?" Neil was on the phone but beckoned both officers in with a wave of the hand. When he had finished with the phone, he turned to Max and said "DS Carter, what can I do for you?"

"Sir it's regarding the McHenry case, Lloyd just spilled the beans and gave us the names of most of the key figures in this drug ring. We have enough to take the whole thing down. I want to set up a sting and see if we can catch these people out." Neil looked thoughtful and turned to Millie. "And what about you PC Brown, what do you think about this?"

Millie seemed surprised that the attention had shifted onto her, "uh well if DS Carter thinks we will get a result, I don't see why not, I suppose it will be good to take down the whole thing in one go if we can".

"Ok well I'll have a think about it and I might get Stevie, Jo and Stuart as well as some more Uniform to join you two, if this thing is as big as you say it is". Max trudged out of the office with this hands in his pockets and the usual gloomy expression pasted on his face while Millie walked back to her make-shift desk and continued her filing from that morning.

**Review! Thanks xx**


	8. Chapter 8: Sting

Chapter 8: Sting

Millie was busy filling out some papers when she noticed someone standing next to her desk. She looked up and saw Max standing over her. "DI Manson has approved the sting, we are having a briefing in 5" he said and walked away without waiting for a reply. "Yes sarge" said Millie softly to herself, rolling her eyes.

Millie walked into the CID briefing rooms and saw everyone had already sat down. Max was at the front with the DI. They had pictures of McHenry, Lloyd, Hugh and Armstrong stuck on the whiteboard. Millie just stood leaning against the wall off to the side of the room. Max began: "ok this morning myself and PC Brown went over to visit this man, Andrew Lloyd". Max pointed a finger at Lloyd photo. "He is a drug runner for this guy, Mark McHenry" Max moved onto the next picture and pointed to a very angry-looking McHenry. "Now we have decided to set up a sting operation to catch these guys out and try to bring down the whole operation. We have Lloyd still in custody on grounds of assaulting a police officer". Millie blushed but no one even glanced at her, they were too interested in what Max was explaining. "Our plan was to get Lloyd to ring McHenry and say that he needs to talk to him urgently. We can get Lloyd to tell McHenry that he thinks that we are onto the operation but that he is still able to deliver the drugs. We can set up the meeting point and position officers around so that when they exchange drugs, we can jump in and make arrests".

Max continued to explain but Millie spaced out, her back was really starting to hurt her, she was cringing and trying to ignore every wave of intense pain as it hit her. She felt her lip starting to pound, hurting like hell. She couldn't handle it any longer; she stood up and quietly walked out of the CID room, hoping no one noticed her and went to sit down at her desk. She put her elbows on the table and her head in her hands sighing deeply. She took a deep breath and opened the drawer and popped two pain killers into her mouth. She went down to the canteen and got a bottle of water. She was sitting down drinking when she saw Max walked in with a frown, he was coming straight for her, she expected him to get angry and tell her off.

"Millie, why did you walk out of the briefing?" he asked trying to mask his concern with a small frown. Millie was as white as a ghost and he could tell she was tense and cringing. He sat down in front of her "What's wrong? Are you still in pain from what happened this morning?"

Millie was surprised to see Max so worried about her "Nothing, I'm fine sarge, the bruise on my back is a little sore and I've got a headache" she said looking at Max trying to look as if nothing was wrong.

"Millie, I want you to go home, just take the rest of the day off" he said firmly but kindly.

"But sarge I really want to be involved in the sting operation, I wanna see this ring shut down".

"You don't have to worry about that Millie, the DI has decided that the sting will be happening tomorrow because we still need to locate McHenry and get Lloyd to agree. Just go home, you will feel much better". Max gave Millie a soft smile, stood up and squeezed her shoulder before walking off. Millie turned around and watched him walk off amazed at his kindness to her. Mille stood up and walked into the change rooms, she came out wearing her favourite jeans, boots and a sweater. She put on her coat and wrapped a scarf around her neck. She walked toward the front doors and waved to Ben who was sitting at the front desk. As she walked out the sliding doors, she saw Max standing at the top of the stairs and gave him a warm smile. He returned it with a small smile and then turned and walked back in CID.

**Please review! xx**


	9. Chapter 9: Friendly

Chapter 9: Friendly

**Short chapter I know...haha xx**

Mille was sitting at her desk looking at some CCTV tapes when she saw Max coming towards her. She quickly looked away and pretended to be interested at the tapes.

"Feeling better?" he asked, she looked at his face and saw his blank facial expression didn't make his kind tone of voice.

"Yeah, my back still hurts a little, but not as much as yesterday. Thanks again for letting me go home early" she said with a warm smile.

"It's fine, I noticed how much pain you were in and thought it was best" he said gently, the corners of his lips forming a small smile. "Anyway just wanted to tell you that the sting has been organised, you and me will be positioned in a car watching the exchange from the other side of the road." Mac continued to tell Millie about the organisation of the operation while she listened intently. "Make sure you get changed" he said glancing up and down at her uniform, "we don't want you to grab anyone's attention".

"Right" said Millie, blushing slightly, "I'll go and get changed now and meet you back in CID in 5". Max nodded quickly and walked off towards his desk. Millie stopped the CCTV tapes and stood up; she smiled to herself when she thought about how friendly Max was being to her. She walked into the empty change rooms and yanked off her shirt, just as her was about to put her sweater on, she caught her image in the mirror; she turned and looked at her large now purple bruise. When she went to touch it she winced as a shot of pain shot up her back. She quickly pulled the sweater on and continued to get changed, stalking out of the change rooms ignoring the intense pain which had now returned.


	10. Chapter 10: Daydreaming

Chapter 10: Day-dreaming

**Another short one...haha xx**

Max sat at his desk staring at his computer trying to remember what he was supposed to be doing. He could stop thinking about Millie; he knew she was covering up the pain from her injury. He wanted to help her through it, but couldn't believe he was thinking about a PC in this way. The door being swung open dragged him from his thoughts and he was silently pleased when he saw that Millie had walked through the doors. She had changed into her signature jeans and boots with a black sweater. He thought she looked gorgeous but he didn't dare show any kind of emotion. He quickly realised that he was starring at her and jerked his head back to his computer, angry that he let himself be distracted.

"Sarge?" said a voice like from heaven. He turned and saw Millie standing behind him. She was smiling gently, and looked intently at Max as if she knew that his mind was far away. "Are you ok? You look ....distant". He cleared his throat and shook his head, "yeah I'm fine" he responded gruffly, thinking about how stupid he must have looked, day-dreaming. "Alright" said Millie, but not believing him, "I've gotten changed, ready to go?" He just nodded, stood up and walked out the doors down to the car, Millie following him the whole way. He got into the driver's seat and put the keys into the ignition. They drove all the way to the meeting point in silence.


	11. Chapter 11: how you REALLY feel

Chapter 11: How you _really_ feel

**Hope you enjoying the story so far...please let me know how you are going xx**

They pulled up at a car park a few streets away from the disused warehouse where the exchange would take place. Everyone involved including Stevie, Jo, Stuart, Neil and a few PC's were all standing around waiting for the briefing to begin. Max stepped out of the car and walked up to the DI and started talking to him. Millie meanwhile joined Ben and Mel who were standing around waiting for instructions.

"So what's going on with you and DS Carter?" said Mel, her eyes gleaming with mischief.

"Nothing!" exclaimed Millie "why would you think there was anything going on?"

"oh I don't know" replied Mel sarcastically, "now that you have been working in CID, he is always near you, you are partners on this case, he came to your rescue when you go hit _and_ Ben saw you two smile at each other before walking out of work yesterday". Mille glared at Ben and slapped him on the arm. "Ow! What was that for?" he shrieked, rubbing his arm.

"I only smiled at him because he let me go home early yesterday and it was kinda my way of thanking him, I'm _guessing_ he only smiled back because he was being polite" explained Millie. "Whatever you say Millie" replied Mel with a grin. Millie also smiled and was shaking her head when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She turned around and came face to face with Max. "I've talked to the DI and he said we can go ahead straight to our position" he grumbled glancing at Ben and Mel and then looking back at Millie, "let's go". Max turned and started walking towards the car, Millie turned around and saw Mel with a 'told you so' look on her face, Millie just waved her off, turned and smiled to herself.

"Ok thanks Will" said Max into the radio before putting it down. "Lloyd is heading this way; we should see him any moment now".

"Ok" said Mille, looking out the window, her mind miles away. Max heard her empty voice and looked over at her.

"Mille...." Max sighed deeply, "are you still in pain? I think you should go back to the hospital and get yourself checked out again, your back shouldn't be hurting this much from a bruise".

"I'll see Sarge, thanks for caring though" she said smiling over at him, looking into his eyes. Inside she saw a kind, compassionate Max Carter, the one who wasn't always frowning, grumbling and walking with his hands in his pockets. Millie was surprised to see Max smiling back at her. They were connecting, they didn't need any words... they just had this moment. Millie suddenly realised what Mel had meant, Max did seem to genuinely care about her, he was always around and lately they had become close.


	12. Chapter 12: The Operation

Chapter 12: The Operation

However the moment didn't last, Max saw a figure from the corner of his eye and turned in his seat to face forwards. Andrew Lloyd was walking quickly with his hands stuck in the pockets of his hoodie looking down. He stopped in front of the warehouse entrance and looked around nervously.

"Jeez, this guy is practically shaking" commented Millie.

"Yeah I know what you mean" agreed Max "that's not good, is McHenry or his goons smell a rat; the whole operation could be compromised".

They waited five minutes before McHenry and another rough looking man drove up in a black van. They stepped out and walked confidently up to Lloyd, who had gone pale. "All units we have a visual on Lloyd and McHenry" Max said quietly into the radio. Both Max and Mille looked on in interest as Lloyd and McHenry had what looked like a heated discussion. Then McHenry signalled to the other man, he nodded and walked back to the van. "I think we are getting to the drugs, all units stand-by" Max said determinedly. Max and Millie had slowly gotten out of the car and had pasted themselves to the brick wall where they were certain no-one would see them. They moved to the corner where Max quickly stuck his head out just in time to see McHenry hand over a large bag filled with white powder and the other man sit back down in the car. Max turned back to Millie who had drawn out her gun and had it pointing down. He whispered "on three", she just nodded in reply. Max turned back and looked again around the corner at the group of men and stuck up three fingers.

3.....2......1.....

Max stepped out from his hiding place and drew his gun in the air. "Freeze! Police! Put your hands up in air". Millie quickly called for back-up using the radio but in a split second, she had joined Max with her gun also pointed forward. Lloyd had run off as soon as Max had appeared from behind the wall but McHenry had rushed over to the van, jumped in and it sped off, without hesitation, Millie ran off after the van trying to at least get its registration. The car was driving quickly and it turned a few times into side streets. Millie just kept running after it, not thinking, before she realised the side door had opened, and the gunshots rang in her ears as she fell to the ground.

**Review xx**


	13. Chapter 13: Aftermath

Chapter 13: Aftermath

"What the hell was that?" asked Max as the gunshots rang out. He quickly glanced around and instantly realised that Millie was missing. He was flooded by a wave of fear as he quickly put two and two together. He followed the vans path, running and turning at random streets calling out her name until he found her, lying in the middle of the road in a pool of her own blood. He ran up to her and collapsed at her side. "Millie?" he asked desperately, stroking her hair, "talk to me". She moaned and said weakly opening her eyes a fraction "my arm" and then closed her eyes again. Max glanced at her arm and knew she had been shot. He pulled of his jacket and tied it around the wound, trying to keep as much pressure as possible. Max looked back at a helpless Millie and whispered, "please don't leave me, you can't die". Just then Stevie and Jo ran up the street and saw the scene, Stevie immediately pulled out her radio and asked for an ambulance while Jo gasped and covered her mouth in shock. She slowly walked up to Max and knelt down next to Millie grasping her hand, rubbing it. "C'mon Millie, hold on, the ambulance will be here soon, just a little longer". Millie groaned in reply and fell silent, breathing shallowly.

When the ambulance had arrived, Max wanted to go with Millie to the hospital but he knew how it would look. When they lifted the bed she was on into the back of the ambulance, when he had to let go of her hand, it broke his heart. After the ambulance had left, the noise of its sirens piercing his ears, he turned and walked back towards the officers who were waiting; shocked by the news that quiet, kind and heart-warming Millie had been shot. "What are you all waiting for?" he asked gruffly, the officers dispersing quickly after his sudden remark. Jo walked up to Max "you had better get back to the Nick, get yourself cleaned up", she said motioning towards his bloody shirt, covered in Millie's blood from when he was holding her. "Yeah" he replied absentmindedly "I guess I should".

As soon as Max arrived at the station, he headed straight for the showers to get himself cleaned up. He took off the shirt which was covered in Millie's blood, he starred at it, sighing deeply, thinking about how he let this happen to her. It was his fault Millie had been there in the first place, he should have requested someone else as his partner, he should have kept his distance from her, but he couldn't help it, she was.......special.

Max had a quick shower and got changed and then went up to CID in search of the DI. He knew he would have to de-brief and he wanted it over as quick as possible so he could get down to St Hugh's to check on Millie. He found Neil sitting in his office looking thoughtfully into thin air. Max's entry brought him from his thoughts. "Ah Max, good, your here" said Neil beckoning for Max to come and sit down. "We found McHenry and his partner". Neil said looking for a reaction from Max. When he saw how deflated Max was, he was concerned.

"Max? What's bothering you? Is it about the shooting?" Max looked up at Neil and said "yeah I feel guilty about Millie getting shot. She was only in that situation because of me".

"Well I don't think it was your fault, if anyone is to blame, it's McHenry himself, he is the one who shot Millie from the van. Anyway you had better get down to the hospital, ring me later and give me and update on her condition." Max just nodded and stood up, walking briskly down to the car.


	14. Chapter 14: Unconscious

Chapter 14: Unconscious

When Max entered St Hugh's, he looked around and went over to the information desk. He asked about a Millie Brown and the nurse took him over to the ward she was in and pointed him in the direction of her bed. He quickly nodded in thanks and walked over to her bed, pulled back the curtain and saw her. She was lying asleep in the bed, looking pale and weak. She had tubes running out of her arms and her arm was heavily bandaged, but she still looked wonderful to him. "Oh Millie, I'm so sorry" he said stroking her hair. He pulled up a chair and sat next to her hand, grasping it gently. Max sat in silence for a few minutes just looking at Millie but was disturbed when a doctor arrived to check her drips and charts. The doctor looked at Max, "are you family?" he asked.

"Um no I'm her sergeant, DS Carter" said Max looked at the doctor and glancing back Millie. "Why is she still asleep?" the doctor saw the concern on Max's face and felt sorry for him saying

"When they first brought her in she was losing a lot of blood from the bullet wound and we had to take her straight into surgery. That was a success but she is still under heavy anaesthetic but that should wear off soon. When she wakes up she will be groggy and a little sore and she will need to stay in here for about a week to make sure her wound is properly managed and doesn't get infected. She will have to stay at home for a few weeks and when she goes back to work it will have to be office work for a little bit". Max was quietly pleased that Millie would be fine and thanked the doctor with a nod of his head.

As the doctor left, he saw Nate and Mel arrive wearing civies so Max assumed that they had finished their shifts. When they saw Max already there, they were surprised. "What are you doing here sarge?" asked Mel.

Max felt his face heat up and replied "DI Manson sent me over to check up on her, I talked to the doctor and he explained everything to me". Max told the two worried PC's what the doctor had told her, when Mel heard that Millie would be ok, she sighed in relief and rubbed Millie's hand. "That's good, I knew she would be ok". Max thought he should let Mel and Nate have some time with their friend so he mumbled something about going to the canteen and left them. He bought a coffee and drank it, when he had finished, he went back up to the ward and took up his post back at Millie's bedside.


	15. Chapter 15: Awakening

Chapter 15: Awakened

Max was drifting off when he heard a soft groan. He opened his eyes and stood up straight, bent over Millie and softly rubbed her hand. "Millie?" he said hopefully "you awake? Millie was shaking her head and slowly opening her eyes; she squinted at the bright light and saw the blurred figure of Max bending over her. She smiled and said groggily "am now", Max just sighed a huge breath of relief and took a step back, thanking the heavens in his mind.

"Are you ok?" he asked concerned, "I'll go get the doctor". Max had turned around when he felt a Millie's hand grab his "wait! Just stay for a minute" she said with her signature warm smile. Max sat down next to her bed and held her hand, squeezing it gently, just looking into her deep, beautiful eyes. They smiled at each other and Millie said "thank you"

Max looked at her questionably, "what for?"

"For finding me. For coming here and being with me, for everything..... thank you". She smiled over at him then turned her head and looked up at the ceiling, closing her eyes. Max watched her for a second and then stood up and went to find the doctor. When he came in, Millie opened her eyes and politely smiled at the doctor while he checked her bandages and drip. He explained that she would have to stay in hospital for a week and how it was only going to be office work back at the nick for a bit. Millie was disappointed by this news but thanked the doctor gratefully for everything. Max sat with Millie for another hour or so and just chatted. As he walked out, Millie smiled after him, her whole body practically glowing with happiness.

As Max drove home after the hospital, he knew that Millie felt the same way. He was so happy that nothing could bring him down. He decided that he was going to go back tomorrow and tell her how he felt about her. He slept soundly that night, looking forward to seeing smiling, bubbly Millie.


	16. Chapter 16: Panic Attack

Chapter 16: Panic Attack

Max had called the station and told them he was going to be a little late. He went to the hospital looking forwards to Millie's bright grinning face but was stunned by what he saw. Millie was crying, struggling to breathe with her mouth in an oxygen mask and nurses and doctors attending to her. When Max saw this scene he was immediately overcome in worry. "What's going on?" he demanded.

A nearby nurse grabbed his arm, "I'm sorry sir, I have to ask you to step outside, I will have the doctor come and talk to you when this is under control" she said hastily gently pushing him back.

Millie saw Max had arrived and stretched her arm out to him, trying to call out to him, but she found it hard to draw a breath, let alone speak. The last thing she saw was a nurse leading him outside the curtains before the doctor administered a sedative into her drip. She suddenly felt drowsy and closed her eyes, falling asleep.

Max was pacing up and down the hallway outside Millie's bed when the doctor drew the curtains and walked out to him.

"What just happened to her?" implored Max.

"She suddenly had a panic attack. She was hyperventilating, crying and trying to get out of her bed. I've given her a small dose of a sedative just to knock her out and calm her down. I don't think it was anything serious, just the shock from when she realised her situation and what had happened to her". Max nodded his head understanding exactly what the doctor was telling him.

"So when will she be wake again?" asked Max eagerly. "You can go in now, she should be coming around in a few minutes but just try to keep her calm, don't agitate her". Max just nodded quickly and mumbled thanks to the doctor before going back to Millie and sitting next to her. Millie was slowly coming around when Max sat down, when she saw him she exhaled deeply and called his name.

"I'm right here Millie".

"Max!" said Millie weakly. "I was so scared! I woke up and you weren't there. I called out but I couldn't find you. I couldn't breathe! I thought I was going to die".

Max looked at Millie and smiled, rubbing her hand which was grasping his tightly. "Don't worry Millie, I'll never leave you". She smiled back and he lent in for a kiss, she returned it eagerly.

**Story is nearly finished..please tell me what you think xx**


	17. Chapter 17: Girlfriend

Chapter 17: Girlfriend

-------------A month later----------------------------------------------------------------------

Millie walked up the steps and entered a dark, deserted CID, she glanced around, looking for only one detective. She found him bent over some papers writing furiously with his back turned to her. She grinned and walked quietly up behind him, covering his eyes with her hands.

"Guess who?" she asked cheekily. Max smiled knowing who was behind him; he turned and came face to face with his girlfriend.

"Who else could it be?" he replied pulling her closer to him and kissing her passionately.

"Are you still working?" she asked looking over his shoulder back at the paperwork on his desk. Max debated in his mind whether or not to stay and continue the work.

"Nahh, don't worry about it, I'll do it tomorrow" answered Max turning around and turning off the lamp on his desk. He took Millie's hand and they walked out of the CID office together.

**Well that's the end....hoped you liked it and I look forward to writing the next part in the series but I might take a break and write something about H&A. Anyway remember to review **

**xx **

**Ankaz123**


End file.
